


Hello, It's Me

by dapatty



Series: Cinnamon Verse [5]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coming Out, Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), F/F, Fluff, Hugs, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: In which the world's finest are happy to see each other again, or how Kate ended up at Kara's apartment during Crisis.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Series: Cinnamon Verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477688
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Hello, It's Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am still very on my BS. <3 Title from the Sister Hazel song of the same name.

Kara didn’t mean to shout Kate’s name when she saw her at the Beebo fight. Of course not. She’s a professional superhero, thanks.

But, well, _Kate_. To have her on the same planet, after they all saved the universe, was a relief. Especially since Lex was back to his usual evil shenanigans.

And Kate smiled at her!!! So it was probably okay. Kate has a really nice smile, even when it’s hard to see her eyes for the cowl. 

After the fight was over, Kara landed beside her and bumped their shoulders together. 

“Hi,” she said, grinning.

“Long time, no see,” Kate said, giving a wink.

“So, do you want to come over? I’ll fly you home tonight?” Kara asked, hopeful. “Under the cover of darkness if you’re afraid it would hurt your rep?”

“And miss a chance to catch a ride with a hot lady in a cape?” Kate returned, smile turning serious. “Actually, I don’t want to deal with home yet and it’d be nice to hang out.”

“How’d you get here anyway?” Kara asked, sliding her arm around Kate as Kate reached around to hold on. 

“Sarah gave me a ride,” she said, tensing as Kara lifted off the ground. “Maybe I should get a plane. Do you think Wonder Woman has an old one?”

“I imagine Batman probably has one tucked around somewhere,” Kara said. 

“Convincing Luke that I needed it and could fly it will be a challenge though. Maybe Leverage Inc could help me procure plane funds from one of Lex’s accounts.” Kate mused, relaxing slightly as they flew over the city. 

“I feel like I should put a stop to any such collaborations,” Kara snorted landing gently on the roof of her building. 

“And yet,” Kate said, smile wide as they ducked into the roof access stairs. “So, do you hear or see anyone or do I have to wait here until you bring me back something inconspicuous? Unless you want me to stroll down to yours in my birthday suit.”

“I…I think you are a menace,” Kara stammered, blushing and fighting a smile. Because, Kate would totally do it. She’d unashamedly walk naked down to Kara’s apartment if just so Kara would keep blushing. “And for that, we’re using super speed.”

Ultimately, it was probably for the best that the nakedness didn’t happen since Alex was already in Kara’s apartment drinking wine when they got there. 

“Now who’s the menace,” Kate grumbled, brushing red hair off her face, freezing at the sight of Alex. and then relaxing when she realized who was there.

“Alex, you remember Kate?” Kara said, dragging Kate further into the apartment and near her clothes. She probably had something that would fit her. Maybe Alex left something laying around. Something flannel maybe?

“I do,” Alex said, lifting a wine glass in greeting her eyebrows raised as Kate pulled off her mask and set it on the bed.  
“Is there a particular reason for day drinking or have I missed a holiday?” Kate asked, adding her gloves and belt to the pile. 

“J’onn gave me back all my memories from our old Earth and I chose to have an entire bottle of wine to not think about working for Lex Luthor.” Alex answered.

“That’s totally fair,” Kate said, refilling Alex’s glass and then poured one for herself. “Kara, love, do you want any red or should I open this white?”

Kara gathered up Kate’s change of clothes and shoved it at her as Alex narrowed her eyes in thought at the two of them and then lifted an eyebrow at Kara causing Kara to lift both her eyebrows in return.

Kate looked to be fighting a smile, as she took a sip of wine and set her glass down, giving Kara’s hand a reassuring squeeze on her way. “I’ll just be over behind that screen while you two have some sort of whispered discussion to finish out what ever conversation you’ve just had with your eyebrows.”

Alex’s face softened as Kara squared her shoulders after Kate disappeared behind the dressing divider past Kara’s bed. 

“Kate and I are dating,” Kara said with a normal volume, voice sure, putting her hands on her hips. “And I’m pansexual. Sorry that it took me until now to say that last part.”

“Oh Kara,” Alex said with the softest of smiles and sat her wine glass down as she stood, pulling Kara in for a hug, squeezing tight as Kara brought up her arms behind Alex’s back and held on as tight as she dared. “I’m so glad you finally got there on your own.”

“Is this the part where you say something cheeky about noticing the beauty of every woman I see,” Kara joked, but it sounded so self-conscious and a little flat.

“Kara, you’ve been noticing everyone on the spectrum for a long while, I’m just glad you’ve gotten to a point of being fully yourself,” Alex said, giving one last squeeze. 

When they pulled apart, Kara couldn’t help but smile back at the fond turn to Alex’s mouth, like she was fighting a grin. 

Kate’s face was so quietly wistful when Kara looked over at her, changed into jeans and a soft flannel shirt.

“Okay, none of that,” Alex said, gesturing Kate over. “It’s time for a fortifying group hug. We’ve earned it as queer family for dealing with universe shenanigans. Bring it in Kane.”

“This is kind of nice,” Kate admitted after being pulled into the hug.

“Danvers give the best hugs,” Kara said. Kate gave Kara’s side an extra squeeze as if to say, “thank you.”


End file.
